


Spinning in the Chair

by rottendaisies



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Frisky - Freeform, Grab Ass, Kisses, Office Sex, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottendaisies/pseuds/rottendaisies





	Spinning in the Chair

“This paperwork is killing me,” your boyfriend groans as you enter his office with another cup of coffee, scowling at the giggle you give off. You set his cup in front of him before sitting down, smiling at the man as you periodically take sips of your drink. 

“That seems unfortunate,” you comment slyly, causing Aaron’s eyes to flicker up to you. You start to realize that he’s really getting tired, judging by the exhaustion in his eyes and his drooping eye bags. You set down your cup on a stack of files that’s sturdy, turning your attention fully to the man. 

“Baby, maybe you should take a break. Paperwork will still be here in the morning, i promise,” you say, though your voice takes on a teasing tone. A flicker of laughter appears in his eyes, but it does disappear quickly. The older agent shakes his head at you. 

“I can’t, there’s too much to do, and if I push it off, it’ll keep piling up…” he trails off as you stand to your feet and walk to the other side of his desk, gently pulling the man in his chair out slightly. 

You slowly straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, nipping playfully at his neck. His hands come up to gently cup your buttocks over your skirt, watching as you move above him. 

“Oh my god…here? Really?” you ask sarcastically upon feeling his hard-on starting to stiffen and grow against the inside of your thigh, smirking down at him. Aaron rolls his eyes before pulling you down slightly by your neck, nipping sweetly. 

Neither of you had time to fully make love, but you did have a lovely grinding session that lead to Aaron having mess on his thigh and mess in his slacks. 

You watch the man change silently, straightening your own blouse from where he’d pulled down the hem of your shirt. 

He looks up to see you still fixing your top in the small mirror he had, chuckling slightly. He sneaks up from behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, nuzzling his chin onto your shoulder. You lay your hands over his, wanting to have time to relax before you both get back to work. 

His lips can’t help but find the few marks he left on your collarbone, soothing them with his tongue when you wince. 

“My mark suits you,” aaron purrs into your ear, something that makes you shiver. You turn in his hold, gently smoothing down the creases in his shirt. 

“Finish your work and I have another place you can leave them,” you tease, kissing him soundly before leaving him alone in his office.


End file.
